This is what happens when Deadpool is use in Fanfiction!
by islamsayyid
Summary: one Shot:this is a warning for those who wish to use Dead pool as Fan fiction metrical!


I don't own Deadpool

warning

Out on the countryside lies a sleepy farming village that wasn't rich or poor. But could support itself well through the years. , but unfortunately, it all change when a handsome sex machine came and mess the place up.

Author: wait what?

Deadpool: ohh sorry author I knew from the notes you made from this story that I wasn't supposed to appear until much later. But hey I am me!

Author: ohh brother I knew this would happen if I made a Deadpool fanfiction. Why didn't I learned from when I made the Neptunia Fanfiction.

Deadpool: ohh, of course, you know this would happen after all this everybody favorite merch with the mouth. Not like that other wannabe fourth wall breaker, what was her name Nectune, Nortune, or something.

Author: you mean Neptune?

Deadpool: yeah her, but man she is cute an all but I liked her when she uses that hocus pocus thing to transform into that curvey hot mama. *man howl*.

Author: you do realize that you can never bang her in your life right?

Deadpool: Oh, on the contrary, my little novice author. I am the hero of this story and as you know the hero always gets the girl.

Author: yeah maybe in the Marvel universe, but not in the world of Neptunia as her virtue is being protected by that worlds law.

Deadpool: maybe sooo. But dude this is fanfiction you can do whatever you want. And here is my suggestion.

Deadpool changes this story from contents from Deadpool fanfiction to Neptunia and Deadpool crossover fanfiction.

Author: wait since when you can do that! That's Gwenpools abilities, not yours!

Deadpool: oh that rookie *making weird sounds with mouth* she was only a rank amateur when compared to me. That has improved and crash stories of hundreds of comics and games. Afterall I was the original.

Author: Nooooo She-hulk was the original fourth wall breaker you came later Deadpool.

Deadpool: OH Yeah! Which one of us has made an R rated movie that made millions? Definitely not her or the Hulk those were thrash.

Author: true those movies were horrible. But hey at least Hulk was part of the MCU while you are stuck with those X losers.

Deadpool: *cough blood* man that was low.

Author:*Blush* thank you.

Deadpool: well enough fooling around let's get this story started.

Author: like hell, I can you change the contents of the story absurdly so I am going to improvise.

The author added Linda to the fanfiction.

Linda: wait what am I doing here?

Deadpool: who's the kid? 

Author: oh her name is Linda but everybody calls her underling. And she is the heroine of the story ie your love interest.

Deadpool: WHAT HER! You want me to bang this sorry excuse of a woman that doesn't even have a rack or even a nice curvy body. Sorry but I have standards.

Linda: what did you say Punk!

Author: yah what are you talking about you don't have standards. After all, you one married a vampire, seduce the very embodiment of death itself and slept with a shape-shifting alien. As long she is not human you would bang them right.

Deadpool: NO YOU MORON! I bang them because they have some of the hottest body around. You think this flatly could satisfy me.

Linda: OK THAT'S it.

Linda then pulled out her signature weapon the metal bat and attacks Deadpool which misses.

Deadpool: Hey girl that was dangerous.

Linda: Stand still I am going to teach you a less-*bang*

But before Linda could finish Deadpool shot her.

Author: DUDE ! what are you doing this was supposedly a pg- 13 fanfiction.

Deadpool changes the rating of the fanfiction from PG13 to Mature.

Author: damn you! But now we don't have a heroine for this story!

Deadpool: you're the author you can bring anybody here. Your omnipotent after all so hurry up and bring does hot babes here already.

Author: *Piss off* ok fine her one sexy babe coming right up.

The author brought Peashy to the fanfiction.

Peashy: eh where is peachy is now?

Deadpool: you got to be kidding me!*facepalm*

Author: Just give a second! Peachy please transform!

Peashy: okk

And with that, the girl's body glows and out comes a hot curvy girl with humongous boobs.

Yellow hearth: I am ready. But why the transformation author?

Author: to satisfie him Yellow hearth. Happy now Deadpool!

Deadpool: NO I AM NOT I REQUEST A CHANGE, MY DEAR GOD!

Author: WHAT NOW DEADPOOL! I brought you a sexy lady just like you ask! WHAT NOW!

Deadpool: well SHE IS A FUCKING KID! NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO TOUCH HER. SECONDLY WHAT KIND OF MASSAGE I WOULD SEND TO MY LITTLE ANGEL IF FINDS OUT OF THIS!.

Author: oh right you have a daughter totally forgot about that. But still getting those girls to appear is difficult you know. It's not like I can magically make them appear like the others. They need some warning before they can appear. Just like you as they also can break the fourth wall!

Deadpool: Damn it! When I heard you were going to make a fanfiction of me. I had my hopes up for nothing! I hate you, Author!

Deadpool than leaves the fanfiction out of disappointment.

Author: oh great the star of the fanfiction just left. That's it no more fanfics that involve characters that could break the fourth wall.

Plutia entered the fanfiction.

Plutia: there you are Peashy I was looking all over for you. Why did you disappear like that?

White Hearth: oh Plutia! Sorry for that but mister Author came and pluck me into this Fanfiction.

Plutia: why did you do that mister Author? The CPU ask nicely like she usually does.

Author: sorry about that Plutia is just that BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA

PLutia: I see so this mister Deadpool change much of the story on his own and left selfishly just like that.

Author: yeah he was too much for me to handle.

Plutia than hugs the Author.

Plutia: there-there everything will be fine

Author: thanks Plutia I am grateful for that I just got hard.

Deadpool return

Author: Damn you Deadpool!

Deadpool: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH see you later sucker.

Deadpool left again this time for real

Author: that's it I am not going to make another Deadpool Fanfiction ever again.

Warning to authors of fanfiction when using Nut job like Deadpool in your work be very careful. As they have the potential to make your plans a living nightmare.

Hope you fools are listening to this warning as I don't want any of you to fall for his bullshit like I did.


End file.
